


Homecoming

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [648]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The time alone to commune with both nature and God has been just what she needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 439  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: The time alone to commune with both nature and God has been just what she needed.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I rather like how this particular sub-arc has panned out. My only regret is that I haven't gotten further into it during this project. But I've a feeling I'll be continuing this arc after the project is finished.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_  
\-- Aristotle Onassis

 

By the time she returns to the cabin, Greta already is feeling more settled in her skin. The time alone to commune with both nature and God has been just what she needed. Amani isn't in the cabin, so she begins to unpack her supplies, relishing the ability to return things to their rightful places. As she continues her work, she starts to pull out items for dinner. The few trout she caught today before returning from the pond will taste quite good with some rice and roasted vegetables.

The sight of Ann's car pulling up outside is a surprise. When she sees Amani getting out of the passenger seat, Greta is stunned enough that she makes her way to the door.

"Where have you been?"

The words are far more accusatory than she intends, but she doesn't care. She doesn't like the idea of Amani going back among the very society that could kill them without thought.

"I left you a note _and_ a text," he says as he grabs a couple bags from the trunk. "Ann needed some help with something at her place, and I was desperate to get hot and fresh food truck Mexican. You said you were going to be home later today."

"I'm sorry, Amani. I didn't see a note, and my phone is currently charging. I just got back a little while ago."

Without thought, she begins to help carry in the supplies in the car, watching the unusually silent Ann. When they get everything inside, she returns to cleaning the fish for dinner as Amani goes out to grab more kindling for the fireplace. "Ann, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, no. I need to get back to the estate to prepare dinner for the household." She sits at the table, watching Greta for a moment before speaking again. "I didn't think you knew how to fish."

Greta chuckles softly. "I fished with my father when I was girl. It's been a while, but I remembered the basics enough to get a couple of fish to supplement the MREs while I was on my retreat." She flashes a smirk at the other woman. "Besides, some of those fish are very bold when it comes to nibbling on toes. I had to take proper vengeance on them."

That makes Ann laugh, but it fades soon enough. "And was your retreat successful?"

"It has resettled me in body, mind, and spirit. I feel much better now and can see the light in the darkness again."


End file.
